


So Much For My Happy Ending

by GrumpyBookworm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Frozen In Time, Gen, If Emma had died, Mind Control, Sad Ending, Statue Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyBookworm/pseuds/GrumpyBookworm
Summary: What if Emma had died during the confrontation in 6x20?





	So Much For My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This was a result of my rewatching Emma's Theme. I apologize for this fic. My muse wouldn't shut up unless I wrote it down.

As Emma stormed into Regina’s office, she was feeling a mixture of relief and sadness. She was relived to see that her family was safe and all right. She was feeling extremely sad about what she had to do. She knew it would be the best way for everyone to stay safe in Storybrooke, but the thought of how her family would react to her heartbreaking decision made her want to curl up into a ball and cry. The fact that she cared about was standing frozen beside her didn’t help matters.

“Emma, here to spend a final moment with your family before my curse hits? ” asked the voice of a woman that made Emma’s blood boil. 

“Just let them go. This can be over before it even started. You can have what you came for,” Emma said quickly as she looked at the Black Fairy’s face begin to light up with evil delight. “My heart.”

“It’s a deal!” The Black Fairy said excitedly in her whispery voice. 

She rose up from Regina’s black love-seat by the fireplace. Emma turned to look towards the man she loves. The sheer sight of him standing there frozen made her heart break. She didn’t like seeing this Killian. This man was devoid of the energy, charm, or love that he had. She wanted to shake him so badly. She wanted to tell him to wake up. But if she was going to be truly honest with herself, there was a part of her that was glad that her family wasn’t there to stop her. It would make this so much harder than it already was. 

She placed a hand on his cold cheek and said, “Killian. Sorry this is the only way.”

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the lips. It felt like kissing a statue. His lips never responded to hers. If it weren’t for the fact that the Black Fairy was standing there staring at her like a hawk, she would have burst into tears on his leather-clad shoulder. 

“It’s all right Emma. At least one of us is getting our happy ending!” said The Black Fairy with joy in her voice. 

“Just get it over with,” said Emma. If she was going to die, she wanted to get it done. The longer it took, the more devastated she began to feel.

Fiona smiled as she thrust her hand forward and into Emma's chest. Emma gasped and fell to her knees as the Black Fairy held Emma’s pure red heart in her hands. And as the Black Fairy began to squeeze, Emma felt herself slipping away. She heard the Black Fairy begin to laugh as the dust that had once been Emma’s heart fell to the ground. Emma’s eyes closed for the last time as she watched the dust pile up on Regina’s floor. 

*************************************************************************************

“Um Mom? Someone’s calling you about those statues that you have set up in your office?” yelled Henry to his mother.

Fiona yelled back to her son,“Tell them I’ll call them back Henry! I’m finishing up the final bits of the paperwork now!” 

Fiona smiled as she watched Henry relayed her message to the exhibit director. It was moments like these that made Fiona feel bliss at how well everything had worked out. Once the savior had died, everything fell into place. 

It just so happened that Emma had locked Henry in his room so that he couldn't stop her as she went to claim her fate. By the time he had managed to escape and reach Regina’s office, it had been too late. The curse had hit Storybrooke and everyone in it.   
She was no longer Fiona the feared Black Fairy. She was now Fiona the beloved town mayor. Everyone loved her and respected her. If she wanted the center table at Granny’s she had it. If she wanted to stay at her neighbor’s luxurious cabin in the forest? He handed her the keys. It felt great to be the woman everyone loved. 

She couldn’t figure out what she was going to do with Henry at first. She had considered killing him, but had thought better of it. Why spend the rest of your life enjoying your happy ending alone? She figured it would be best to share it with someone. And with an orphaned teen now on the market, Fiona had merely taken advantage. It also didn’t help that Henry adored her with every fiber of his being. Fiona preferred to think that the Curse had given Henry a little boost in the love department when it came to his great-grandmother. 

“Henry? I’m going to head down to the office to take a look at the statues to make sure that they’re in perfect condition for shipping tomorrow. I don’t know how long I’ll be. There’s money on the table if you want to order a pizza!” Fiona called to her son. 

And with that, Fiona grabbed her purse and keys and started the journey to her office. 

*************************************************************************************

Even though she had been doing a lot of self-praise lately, she was extremely proud of herself for picking the perfect fate for the Charmings.

Once Emma had died, the chances of the Charmings ever escaping from their frozen state was nonexistent. When she had designed the curse, she had been sure to add in a loophole that ensured that she would always have her magic no matter what state the curse left her in. She was also glad that she had designed the curse to link to her wishes. That way she could change any last minute fates for the denizens who found themselves subjected to the Curse. 

Like any smart villain, she knew that she had to eliminate any potential of the Charming’s return. The first thing to go was the memories of the Charmings in the minds of the people. After all, how could you have any allies if no one knew who you were? She had briefly considered unfreezing them but keeping them locked up as prisoners in the insane asylum, but then she remembered all of the work that would have to be done to keep them alive. No the best course of action with the Charmings was to keep them frozen. When the curse hit, she made sure to strengthen the spell keeping them frozen. Once it would have been easy to break with the savior’s magic. Now nothing could break it. The Charmings would be stuck as statues for the rest of their lives. Then she remembered Henry. As the Truest Believer, it was only a matter of time before he discovered the truth. That was why she had been extremely overjoyed to see the ad online about multiple Fairy Tale exhibits looking for items to showcase. It just so happened that she had a lot of statues just aching to be seen by millions of people. 

As Fiona opened the door to her office, she smiled at the sight of the Charmings standing there helpless. She giggled silently to herself at the thought of what was to come. She knew what the town-line curse would be the moment she had cast it. Any spell that was placed on the citizens of Storybrooke would become permanent as soon as they had crossed the town line. 

She set her bag down on the desk and turned to face them. They were an intimating bunch frozen. She had had to physically change their features with her hands in order to make them look desirable to the buyers. Having to physically move each eyeball had not been fun, but it was worth it. At the moment they still looked like frozen humans. But after they crossed the town line, they would look like a mannequin that you see in the mall. 

She stopped to examine Snow White first. She fluffed Snow’s now long black hair and added a bit of red lipstick to her lips. Picking which of her outfits to use had been tricky. In the end, she had gone with one that made her seem both feminine yet tough. Fiona adjusted the white, embellished leather overcoat so that it showed just enough of the white undershirt. The leather gloves fit perfectly. She moved the fabric skirt pieces to the back so it looked more like a cape than a skirt. The brown riding pants needed no adjustment nor did the boots. Snow was ready to be displayed in the Indianapolis Children’s Museum’s new fairy tale exhibit. 

Moving on to her dashing husband, David looked ready to go. She removed a bit of dust that had accumulated on his lips. Smoothing back his coiffed dirty blonde hair, she thought about the delight she found in the fact that Charming and Snow would be separated after all they had been through. Fiona adjusted the velvet cloak that sat on his shoulders. The fur lining made the whole outfit even more regal. With his red overskirt covering his puffy undershirt, it gave the Prince a traveled look. The sword had been a nice touch. She was proud that she had managed to find it in the junk of her son’s shop. With a slight adjustment to the pant’s fit around David’s private areas, he was ready to be apart of the Juneau Museum of Natural History. He would be displayed with his true love Snow White in the Grimm Brothers exhibit. 

Zelena was one of the easier ones to place. She would be going to the OZ museum in Kansas. It had been such a beast to get her to go back to her green-skinned form, not to mention styling her hair in the chignon. Zelena’s dress required a lint roller on the daily to remove dust. Fiona rolled her eyes as she passed the Wicked Witch. 

Picking which outfit for the Evil Queen to wear for the rest of eternity turned out to be quite the task. If there was one thing about Regina that made Fiona jealous, it was Regina’s wardrobe as the Evil Queen. In the end, she went with the outfit from the most iconic moment in the Snow White story. Fiona reached down to fluff the black and purple skirts. When it came down to placing Regina in a museum, she had decided to place her polar opposite from Henry. Since in Henry was in Maine, Regina would be going to the Los Angeles Institute of Modern Storytelling. It was an up and coming museum that attempted to tell classic stories to children in new and inventive ways. The first thing they looked for? A modern and imaginative reimagining of classic fairy tale characters. 

Fiona stepped behind Regina to take a look at the Savior’s former fiancée. She had been quite proud of the fact that she had been able to replicate the Captain’s famous smirk. She smoothed back his hair and applied eyeliner to his blue eyes. Surprisingly, his had been the only costume that she hadn’t had to conjure out of thin air. She unbuttoned a few more of the buttons on his red vest. Fiona preferred to think of it as doing her civiv duty to the men and women of the world. Emma’s beautiful lover would be sent to the Seattle History Museum. As Fiona moved on to her final statue, she adjusted the Captain’s leather coat. 

Fiona’s heart grew heavy as she stared at the frozen body of her son. It had been a heartbreaking decision but she knew that it was the surest decision to secure her happily ever after. As she looked at her son frozen in his impish pose, she felt the need to say a final goodbye. Even though it would fall on unheard ears, it would make her feel better.

“Rumple,” she began. 

“We’ve had quite the ride, you and I. I know that I wasn’t present for a majority of life. But I…I do…love you. It’s just that you were the only thing standing in my way. I could never be truly happy as long as you were walking around free. I made sure to give Belle and Gideon a peaceful life together. As far as they know, the loving man and father they knew had died aboard as a war hero. The life you deserved. The life I stole from you. I know that you’ll never be able to forgive me, but just know that I love you forever and always. And that is why you are going to the Augusta History Museum. So you can always stay close to me,” She said as tried to fight back the tears. 

She turned to sit at her desk. As she stared at the collection of people, she felt joy. She had done it. She had managed to overcome the odds and defeat the heroes. She dried her tears and turned to the prized possession on her desk. Many thought it odd that the mayor would have a stuffed swan posed on her desk. But to the mayor? That swan symbolized all that she had achieved in life. She proved that Fiona could overcome any odds that life threw at her. She could be victorious. 

“Don’t cry Miss Swan,” she said as she began to pet the swan’s head. “They’re getting their happy endings.”

*************************************************************************************

Henry wasn’t sure why he had gone to the Seattle History Museum. 

There was so much that he had to get done today. He had to get his tux rented, make sure that the caterer was working on the cake order, talk with the florist about picking up his order, and double checking with the travel agency to make sure their tickets for the honeymoon were purchased. Not to mention make sure that his mom had purchased her tickets. But what was he doing? He was sitting at the children’s section of the museum staring at a display of Peter Pan. 

Since he had moved here at twenty-three, there was something about the Peter Pan display that intrigued him. Maybe it was the fact that it was the least popular exhibit in the museum? Henry had always been one to rebel against the mainstream favorites. Was it the fact that it was an open air exhibit? He could walk around and touch any of the pirates or Lost Boys he wanted. 

He had never liked Peter Pan. There was something about the never-aging boy that gave him a bad feeling in his stomach. He always felt that there was more to the story than what was on the page. His mother had always said it was because of his overactive imagination. He got up from the seat around the Lost Boy’s campfire and began the journey to his favorite part of the exhibit. 

When he reached Captain Hook’s pirate ship, he felt at home. There was something about the unity these men had that made him apart of something. He walked up the steps of the ship until he was on the main deck of the Jolly Roger. As he passed by the pirates, he couldn’t help but feel like he had done this before. 

He reached the top of the ship not long after. As he stared at the figure, he couldn’t help but feel connected to it somehow. Suddenly he heard a cough behind him. He turned to see a young woman standing there with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. Her light pink dress contrasted with her light brown skin perfectly. She brushed her long black braid behind her shoulder and climbed up the steps of the ship. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the tuxedo rental?” asked the woman. 

“Mona! Um I took a little detour?” Henry said sheepishly. 

“To stare at this old statue?” asked Mona. 

“He’s not old! Just under appreciated!” said Henry defensively. 

“You’re staring at a statue of Captain Hook. How is that under-appreciated?” asked Mona. 

He took a second look at the figure. He’s gotta admit that it is quite a different look for the Captain. He was depicted as much more handsome than he had ever seen in any other Peter Pan adaptation. His wax pale skin was a perfect contrast to the blue eyes and black hair. The outfit was something that Henry would have worn during his frat boy days at college. 

“Henry? Hello? We have appointments to go to?” questioned Mona. 

“Right. It’s just that I can’t help but feel like I know him,” replied Henry.

“Know him? Henry I think you’ve been reading too many fantasy stories. Now come on! I’ll make it up to you later,” She said with a flirty tone in her voice. 

“Oh? Well in that case,” he said just as flirty. 

As he turned to look back at Hook, he could have sworn that he noticed something in the statue’s painted eyes. He thought he saw….sadness? As if beneath the cocky smirk, the statue had gone through something traumatic.

Henry shook his head as he followed his fiancée out. 

Mona was right. 

He had been reading too many fantasy novels lately.


End file.
